The Power Of Love
by Nakamura Miko
Summary: Ceritanya agak mainstream kayak nya *atau mungkin iya?* -summary gagal- tentang YunJae, kurang lebih kayak Romeo & Juliet... *tambah gagal*
1. Chapter 1

Aku balik lagi :))hhehe

Aku ndak tau ini ceritanya bagus apa ndak, sinkron apa ndak *kok medhok =_=* :D

ini ide nya tau" muncul, yaudah... tak tuangin ke tulisan *hallah*

tapi, ini masih kyk pembukaan gitu (aku gk tau istilahnya, entah epilog, sequel atau bukan dua"nya =_=),

ya... mudah"an diterima :) jd ntar tak lanjutin ^^v

mohon saran &amp; kritikan :) gamshamnida ^^

.

.

.

Title : **The Power of Love**

Cast : YunJae, dll...

Rated : T (ini gak ada M-nya, sumpah).

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

_Aku menatap namja yang sedang memetik gitar itu dari kejauhan. Senyum tersungging di wajahku sendiri, ketika namja itu juga tersenyum. Kurasa, nada yang baru saja ia mainkan salah. Aku membalikkan wajahku dengan cepat setelah ia tak sengaja melihat ke arahku. Jantungku hampir saja melompat. Aku tidak ingin ketahuan sedang menatap gerak –geriknya._

_Rasa lelah yang tadi sempat membuatku ingin berteriak keras, lenyap begitu saja. Seiring dengan detak jantungku yang kembali normal. Namja itu, seperti kekuatan untukku._

_._

_._

_._

_"yeoboseyo?", kataku lirih. Aku masih berada di dalam gedung teater._

_"Jae, kau pulang pukul berapa? Oppa akan menjemputmu.", kata namja di seberang sana._

_"mwoya, Hyung!", protesku, yang secara reflex meninggikan suaraku. Aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri._

_"aku laki – laki, Hyung!", lanjutku lirih._

_"arraseo, JJ. Jja! Kau pulang pukul berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu."_

_"pukul 10.30."_

_"baiklah. Tunggu oppa, ne?"_

_Aku baru akan menjawab, tapi sambungannya sudah diputus._

_"menyebalkan!", umpatku sambil memandang ponselku sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku sudah berdiri di depan gedung teater ini selama 15 menit, tapi tak ada tanda – tanda Hyung-ku akan datang menjemput._

_"Jaejoong-ssi?"_

_Aku terlonjak kaget._

_"ne?", jawabku sekenanya._

_"eoh, mianhae. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"_

_"aniyo. Gwaenchanha. Ada apa?"_

_"kau tidak pulang?"_

_"aku menunggu Hyung menjemputku."_

_"geurae? Baiklah, aku duluan."_

_"ne, gamsahamnida."_

_Namja itu kemudian berlalu, menuju ke tempat ia memarkirkan kendaraannya._

_Sangat singkat. Tapi, aku sudah bicara padanya. Dalam seminggu ini, aku sudah bicara padanya. Setidaknya sekali._

_._

**_To Be Continued_**

**_=== The Power of Love ===_**

_._

_._

kayak gini... :)hhehe_  
_

kalok misal respon nya bagus, yaa saya lanjutin ^^

gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

hi :))

sbnr nya saya malu mau ngshare, tp agak membebani gitu,

jadi yaaa...

jadi begini...

rada alay mgkin yaa *emang*

tapi, mudah"an pada suka ^^

mohon kritik &amp; saran...

gamshamnida :))

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dari lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi sedang dibaca.

"Yunho-ssi? Waeyo?"

"apa kita bisa menambah stok air mineral? Simpanan kita sudah hampir habis. Dan ada salah satu senar gitar yang putus. Kami harus membeli."

"eoh? Benarkah? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong bergegas menuju ke sebelah kanan panggung. Mengambil sebuah tas berwarna abu – abu, yang tadi ia letakkan di sana.

"apa saja yang kita perlukan?", Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi pada namja bermata musang itu.

"air mineral dan senar gitar.", jawabnya lagi.

"kenapa kalian berdua yang paling kelihatan masih sangat canggung?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung saja menatap namja yang tiba – tiba muncul di sebelah mereka itu.

"apa maksudmu?", Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"kalian masih menggunakan embel – embel '-ssi'", jawabnya sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"apa itu bermasalah untukmu?", tanya Yunho datar.

"tentu saja bermasalah! Siapa yang mengatakan tidak, Jung!", kata Yoochun keras.

Sekarang giliran namja bermata musang itu yang memutar bola matanya.

"sudahlah. Kita masih punya banyak urusan.", jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"nah, siapa yang akan membeli bahan – bahan ini?", tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dua namja yang mengapitnya itu.

"terserah saja.", jawab Yunho.

"kenapa tidak kalian berdua?"

"Nami noona! Apa yang kaubicarakan!", protes Jaejoong.

"kalian tahu? Hubungan kalian berdua yang masih paling aneh dalam seminggu ini.", jawab wanita bertubuh kecil itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"kita akan menjalin kerja sama selama tiga bulan ke depan. Drama musical ini baru akan ditampilkan saat malam Natal. Dan, itu masih pertengahan Desember nanti! Sedangkan, sekarang? Sekarang masih pertengahan September!", kata Nami noona, ketua panitia drama musical ini.

"pergi sana!", kata Yoochun sambil tertawa senang.

"iissh!"

"apa kami berdua secanggung itu?", tanya Yunho tiba – tiba.

"tentu saja."

"baiklah. Jaejoong-ssi, kita akan pergi membeli barang – barang ini."

"apa?"

"ya! Jangan ngebut!", teriak Jaejoong sambil mencengkram erat jaket Yunho.

"kau takut?", tanya Yunho dari balik helm yang dipakainya.

"ini sudah malam, siapa yang tidak takut!"

Jaejoong terus berusaha agar ia tidak terdiam, ia tidak mau Yunho merasakan detak jantungnya yang hampir menembus dadanya sendiri. Motor Yunho, memaksanya untuk menunduk karena ini adalah motor besar. Ia tidak bisa duduk tegak, tubuhnya hampir menempel pada punggung Yunho. Ia tidak mau Yunho tahu jantungnya berdetak hebat!

"tenang, kau akan baik – baik saja.", kata Yunho, ia semakin menambah kecepatan motornya.

"bagaimana membawa tiga karton air mineral ini? Kita hanya menggunakan motor.", kata Jaejoong sambil menatap tiga karton air mineral yang baru saja mereka beli.

"panggil taxi saja."

"kau harus memperhitungkan dana yang dikeluarkan juga, Yunho-ssi.", kata Jaejoong lemah.

"tak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan membayarnya.", jawab Yunho sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kanannya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap namja bermata musang itu berbicara melalui ponselnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa menyukai namja itu. Ia tak bisa memikirkan satu alasan pun. Ia tak dekat dengan namja itu. Ia hanya mengenal namja itu beberapa minggu lalu. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?

Tak ada satupun alasan yang terbersit di pikirannya. Tak ada satu alasan apapun yang muncul mengenai hal itu!

"bagaimana? Kalian sudah lebih baik?", tanya Yoochun sambil mengamati Jaejoong dan Yunho yang baru saja kembali dari supermarket.

"aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani bertanya lagi!", ancam Jaejoong dengan emosi.

"memangnya ke –"

Yunho berjalan menjauh ketika ponselnya berdering. Yoochun yang semula hendak bicara, langsung terdiam. Ia dan Jaejoong mengamati namja bermata musang itu di sudut ruangan.

"aku harus pergi.", kata Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang masih mengamatinya.

"ke mana?", tanya Yoochun.

"latihannya belum selesai, Yunho-ssi.", lanjut Jaejoong.

"Eomma-ku menelpon, aku ada janji pukul 9.00 nanti."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun, Yunho mengambil langkah, meninggalkan gedung teater itu.

.

.

.

"eoh? Eomma, Changmin-ah? Kalian semua menjemputku?", tanya Jaejoong ketika sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya.

"sambil menjemput Appa. Naiklah, sayang.", kata Leeteuk sambil membukakan pintu dari dalam. Jaejoong tesenyum senang, jarang – jarang mereka pergi menjemput ayah mereka.

"gedung kerja Appa besar sekali!", respon Changmin dalam gendongan Hyun Joong, kakak lelaki Jaejoong.

"tentu saja, Min! kau harus punya gedung sebesar ini jika sudah dewasa!", kata Hyun Joong sambil menarik hidung Changmin gemas.

"cepat masuk, di lur dingin. Appa kalian pasti sudah menunggu."

Hyun Joong, Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung mengikuti langkah ibu mereka yang sudah lebih dulu.

"Appa!", teriak Changmin keras, hingga suaranya sedikit menggema di koridor panjang itu.

"omo! Kenapa kalian semua berada di sini? Appa hanya meminta Hyung kalian yang menjemput!", kata Young Woon sambil mengangkat Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma dan Changmin memaksa untuk ikut.", jawab Hyun Joong sambil melirik ibunya.

"lagipula, besok, kan hari minggu, Yeobo. Tak ada salahnya.", jawab Leeteuk membela diri.

"JJ, kau baru pulang dari latihanmu?"

"ne, Appa.", jawab Jaejoong sambil nyengir.

"awas saja jika hal itu mengganggu kuliahmu."

"aniyo.", jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Tuan Kim?"

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim berbalik ke belakang. Seorang namja bertubuh cukup tinggi sedang berdiri menghadap ke arah mereka. Mengamati dari belakang sedari tadi.

"astaga, Presdir Jung! Jwaesonghamnida.", kata Young Woon cepat.

"aniyo, kenapa bisa ramai seperti ini?", tanya Presdir Jung sambil tersenyum. Mendekat ke arah kelima Kim.

"ah, keluarga saya menjemput."

"benarkah? Siapa namja kecil ini?", tanya Presdir Jung sambil mencubit pipi Changmin.

"annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Kim Changmin imnida.", jawab Changmin lancar.

Mereka semua tertawa kecil.

"kau manis sekali, Nak.", jawab Presdir Jung gemas.

"baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa hari senin, Tuan Kim."

"terima kasih, Presdir. Hati – hati di jalan."

Presdir itu berjalan menjauh.

"Appa, dia sopan sekali.", kata Jaejoong takjub.

"Appa, ayo kita makan di luar.", rajuk Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan.

"sayang, Appa kalian lelah. Jangan merajuk.", kata Leeteuk memberi peringatan. Young Woon diam saja.

"hyung, ayo ikut membujuk Appa. Besok kita semua libur. Tak ada salahnya makan malam di luar.", kata Changmin setengah mendesak.

"baiklah.", jawab Young Woon tiba – tiba.

"yeobo."

"tak apa, sayang. Hanya sekali. Changmin benar, besok hari libur. Tak ada salahnya."

"yayy! Appa, ayo makan bulgogi. Aku juga mau jjajangmyeon!"

"kau rakus sekali, monster kecil!", kata Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi adik kecilnya.

.

_**=== The Power Of Love===**_

.

.

Namja itu terlihat lemas sejak pertama kali masuk ke dalam gedung teater ini. Wajahnya agak pucat. Ketika beberapa teman bertanya tentang keadaannya, ia selalu menjawab baik – baik saja.

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya dapat melirik beberapa kali. Memastikan keadaannya tidak semakin buruk.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah supermarket kecil yang buka 24 jam. Ia membeli sekaleng minuman. Ketika hendak membayar, matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil memandang ke luar, melalui dinding kaca di depannya.

"Yunho-ssi.", panggil Jaejoong hati – hati.

Namja itu menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat, yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi. Matanya sedikit memerah dan sayu. Ia menarik senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi."

"apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya membeli air mineral tadi."

"ohh."

Mereka berdua kemudian sama – sama terdiam.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"ne?"

"apa kau sedang terburu – buru?"

"eumm. Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"maukah menemaniku ke taman sebentar?"

"ne?"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sekarang. Di sebuah taman kecil. Jaejoong masih menggenggam minuman kalengnya. Yunho terduduk tegak, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Jaejoong terkesiap, hampir saja melompat, ketika kepala Yunho terjatuh di bahunya. Ia melirik Yunho, namja itu sedang menutup matanya.

"Yunho-ssi, kau baik – baik saja?", tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangannya, mengecek suhu tubuh Yunho.

"Yun, kau demam?", kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit lebih menekan tangannya di dahi Yunho.

"tidak. Aku baik – baik saja. Geokjeonghajima."

Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Dia tak bisa tenang. Ia khawatir.

"Jae.", panggil Yunho lirih. Kepalanya sudah tegak lagi sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"ne?", jawab Jaejoong, sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Bibir Yunho sekarang menempel di bibirnya.

"terima kasih sudah menemaniku.", kata Yunho pelan.

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Walaupun jam di ruang keluarganya sudah berdentang sekali, menandakan sudah pukul 1.00 dini hari, Jaejoong masih belum bisa menutup matanya.

Yunho menciumnya tadi, walaupun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya. Rasanya dingin, dan masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menghadap sebuah meja nakas dengan jam beker dan sebuah lampu meja. Tangannya bergerak meraih jam beker berwarna putih susu itu, memandangnya. Sekarang benar – benar sudah pukul 1.00 dini hari. Ia harus tidur.

"supaya berkesan seperti taman, kita juga harus punya bangku dan semak – semak. Jika perlu, kita buat tempat kecil untuk tanaman bunga. Jangan hanya satu bunga. Dan jangan di dalam pot.", kata Jaejoong sambil menggerak – gerakkan tanganya di atas kertas. Ia sedang mendiskusikan dekorasi untuk drama musical natal desember nanti.

"bagaimana biayanya?"

"tim kreatif kita di sini, tidak cukup banyak."

"kita bisa gunakan barang bekas, aku memiliki beberapa teman yang mungkin bisa membantu. Ibuku juga mungkin akan bersedia membantu. Kita bisa ke rumahku.", kata Jaejoong mantap.

"teman – teman! Bisa dengarkan aku sebentar?", teriak Nami dari panggung. Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"kudengar kemarin Yunho mengalami kecelakaan."

"hari Sabtu. Dan sekarang, ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

"pukul berapa ia kecelakaan?", tanya Jaejoong spontan, ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah panggung.

"sekitar pukul 10.30 malam. Kudengar, ia mengendarai saat suhu tubuhnya tinggi, ia demam."

"dia baru saja bertemu denganku."

"apa?", tanya Yoochun sambil memandang Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"maksudku, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Ya… suhu tubuhnya memang tinggi. Kami mengobrol sebentar… hanya sebentar. Dan, dia pulang.", kata Jaejoong tergagap. Semua mata sedang melihat ke arahnya sekarang.

"Yunho memang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi, ia baik – baik saja. Hanya lecet – lecet yang mungkin dalam 5 sampai 6 hari akan sembuh. Ibunya saja yang berlebihan, hingga menyuruh Yunho dirawat inap 2 hari ini.", kata Yoochun sambil mengakhiri ceritanya dengan dengusan sebal.

"yah, itu tidak heran. Bukankah ia orang kaya? Ia juga anak sulung, kan? Ibunya pasti sangat menyayanginya. Ia pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya. Wajar,kan?", kata salah satu orang di sana.

"tampilan luarnya memang sederhana, tapi kau belum tahu bagaimana ia sebenarnya.", kata salah seorang yang lain.

"kenapa sekarang kita membicarakan kekayaannya? Kita sedang berbicara tentang keadaannya!", kata Jaejoong sedikit sinis, sambil memandang Yoochun dengan iritasi.

"kenapa aku yang disalahkan!", kata Yoochun tak terima.

"sudahlah, sekarang sebagian dari kita akan menjenguknya. Sekarang masih pukul 6.00.", kata Nami akhirnya.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet?", tanya Yoochun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tidak apa – apa.", jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"kau menangis?"

"apa? Tidak. Aku mencuci wajahku."

"ohh. Kau masuklah. Kau sendiri yang belum melihatnya tadi. Sekarang, kau masuk seorang diri."

"baiklah. Tunggu aku."

Jaejoong mengambil langkah perlahan memasuki salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sudah seperti sebuah apartemen berukuran kecil. Sebuah tempat tidur, meja makan kecil dengan tiga buah kursi, sebuah kulkas kecil, sofa yang berukuran tiga orang dewasa, single sofa, sebuah lemari berbahan plastic setinggi satu meter dan sebuah toilet.

"Jaejoong."

"Yunho-ssi.", balas Jaejoong sambil mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Yunho.

"kau baik – baik saja?", tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"tentu saja. Ibuku yang sedikit berlebihan. Memasukkan ke ruang VVIP seperti ini. Hanya lecet sedikit."

"seharusnya aku memeriksa keadaanmu sebelum kau pulang."

"tak perlu – "

Seorang yeoja berambut kemerahan dengan sebuah dress berwarna biru jeans keluar dari toilet di ruangan Yunho. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong berbalik.

"eoh? Masih ada teman Oppa?", tanya gadis itu lembut.

"ne. Jaejoong-ah, ini Victoria. Vict, ini Jaejoong."

Jaejoong dan gadis bernama Victoria itu sama – sama membungkukkan badan.

"senang bertemu denganmu.", kata Victoria pelan.

"ne."

"Oppa, makan malammu belum datang?", tanya Victoria sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

"mungkin sebentar lagi. Masih kurang 15 menit. Kau tahu, aku bosan makan tiga kali sehari."

"tapi, itu untuk mempercepat kesembuhanmu!"

Gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Yunho, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terdiam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang langit – langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

_ "dia tunanganku. Tapi hanya sekedar itu."_

Hanya sekedar itu? Nafas Jaejoong hampir tertarik seluruhnya ketika kalimat singkat itu keluar dari mulut namja bermata musang itu.

Jaejoong menutup matanya yang setengah memanas. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ini menyakitkan.

.

_**=== The Power Of Love ===**_

.

.

okee :)

jadinya sprti ini =_=

gamsahamnida :))

mohon kritik &amp; saran *kalau alay blng aja, bnran suer*

:)))))


End file.
